The Switch
by That Tath
Summary: When the twins' pranks get out of hand, they are separated. But when they start switching places, they find some unexpected people to help them with revenge.
1. One Last Chance

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. :'(**

**A/N: the twins are very young in this story, only about 6 or so. Oh, and Arwen isn't born yet, just so you know... And yes, this is the result of watching The Parent Trap while think of Lord of the Rings... ;)**

It was a quiet day in Imladris. To any visitor that appeared, it would seem like the occupants of the valley were acting odd. Most were hiding in their houses, refusing to come out. Others went about their day acting like a monster would jump out at them at every corner.

To the elves though, nothing was unusual about this day. It had become a daily routine for them, ever since the demon-children had shown their tendency to play pranks. Each day when they got up, they would pause, listening intently. If the shrieks of the elflings playing games were heard, then they would smile and go about their day, feeling relatively safe. If there was silence, then most avoided leaving their house until they could hear the shouts from the latest victim.

On this particular day however, one elf wasn't being as careful as he should have been. Elrond's chief advisor, Erestor, hurried down one of the halls. _I have to find Glorfindel..._ he thought. _And then I still have that report to finish..._ He opened the door to his study, not noticing the pail above him.

He shouted as it tipped its sticky contents on top of him. The residents of Rivendell smiled, thankful it wasn't them, and cautiously left their homes.

Erestor stumbled over to his desk and pulled out a piece of cloth, wiping the glop off his face. Honey? he thought angrily. Where did they find enough honey?

A small laugh behind him alerted him to the elflings presence. He turned around slowly and saw the twins standing in the doorway, watching their latest masterpiece unfold.

"Elrohir!" Elladan yelled. "Why did you have to laugh?"

Erestor lunged forward, intent on strangling the two in front of him. However, they had some experience in the aftermath of their pranks and were already running down the hall. Erestor fell on his face. He could hear them laughing at his latest misfortune from down the hall. He sprang up and the bolted, Erestor right behind them.

The two terrified elflings ran outside, hoping to lose him in the gardens. What they didn't expect to find, was their Ada, walking in the garden they had just ran into. They stopped and stared at him, just as Erestor came up behind them.

"Erestor, why are you covered in honey?" Elrohir asked in an innocent voice that fooled no one.

Elrond looked at his advisor and then at his children. The twins looked at each other and gulped. They were in so much trouble...

XXXXX

"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" Elrond asked. It was later in the day and, after having been shut in their rooms for a few hours, they now had to face Elrond.

"Sorry Ada." They whispered.

Elrond sighed. "Sorry isn't going to get you out of trouble now." He said. "You've already tripped the cook and rearrange an entire shelf in my library, in just the past few days!"

"You forgot us stealing all of Glorfindel's clothes while he was sleeping." Elladan whispered. Elrohir whacked him on the head.

Elrond glared at them. "This is your last chance." He warned. "If you don't stop this, then there will be serious consequences."

The twins sighed in relief, thinking that they weren't going to be punished for their latest prank. Unfortunately for them, that wasn't the way things worked.

Elrond smiled. "Now, for your punishments…"

His sons looked at each other and groaned. This was not good…


	2. We Blew It

_**Disclaimer: checks notebook I own my copies of the books, my copies of the DVD's, my two calendars, my four action figures… nope, sorry, don't own the rights to LotR! sigh Nothing's mine then… **_

**A/N: Yeah, sorry for the delay for this chapter. We lost cable and internet for about 5 days and I couldn't update it. :'(**

_The next week, Celeborn and Galadriel visited Imladris. _

_Normally, Celebrian would've been ecstatic to see her parents. However, now, with all the twins pranks, she wasn't so sure this was a good idea. The twins had been warned to not prank their grandparents, of course. But no one exactly believed them when they said they wouldn't. _

_Want to know a secret? They didn't prank them... at least not intentionally. _

_Want to know another secret? No one believed them. _

_It all started with the visit. Celeborn and Galadriel brought along with them several warriors from Lothlorien, including Haldir. If there was one Lothlorien elf the twins couldn't stand, it was Haldir. The reasons behind this hatred are no longer remembered. What is remembered about this hatred, however, is The Prank._

XXXXX

"I can't believe they brought Haldir with them!" Elrohir whined. He was in his chambers that he shared with his brother. The two of them were currently hiding in there, trying to avoid Haldir.

Elladan nodded, but didn't say anything. He was sitting on his bed, deep in thought. Elrohir stared at him from across the room for a little bit, before walking over to stand in front of him.

"Elladan?" He said, waving his hand in front of his twin's face. "Hello, Elladan?" Elladan jumped and glared at Elrohir. "Now that I have your attention muindor nin," he said. "What were you doing?"

Elladan grinned evilly. "Plotting a prank for a certain Lothlorien elf." Elrohir grinned evilly, all thoughts of their last conversation with their Ada forgotten.

"Care to share your plan?" Elrohir asked, sitting down next to his brother.

"Well, let's just say it involves that dye we created last year..."

XXXXX

"My, what beautiful gardens you have!" Galadriel was saying to her daughter. The two of them were walking in one of the many gardens of Rivendell, enjoying the colorful flowers. With them were Celeborn and Elrond, who were standing next to their wives. Trailing behind them a bit was Haldir.

If any of them had looked up, they would've seen an elaborate system of ropes and pulleys which, when triggered, would've released a bucket of something down on some unfortunate soul who was standing underneath it.

Sitting in a tree a short distance away were the twins. They were waiting for the moment when Haldir would pass underneath said bucket. At that point, Elladan would cut one of the ropes and they would sit back and watch the chaos unfold. However, at the moment, Haldir was not underneath said bucket and, being their usually impatient selves, the twins were getting bored really quickly.

"They're all so slow!" Elladan complained to his brother, leaning over the branch to see if Haldir was near.

Elrohir nodded and went back to trying to count the leaves on the tree. At somewhere around 237, he lost count and sighed. Now he was the one leaning over the branch. He scanned the ground below him and motioned to his twin. "Elladan cut the rope! He's just getting under it now!"

At that point, Galadriel could be heard saying, "What are those flowers over there?" She turned around and started walking back to a plant near where Haldir was standing.

"Hurry!" Elrohir said.

"It won't cut!" Elladan replied, struggling with the rope. Below them, Haldir moved out of the way, allowing Galadriel to move forward to look at the flower.

At that point, the rope snapped in two.

The twins watched in horror as the scene unfolded beneath them. The bucket tipped over, emptying its green dye on Galadriel, who happened to be the unfortunate soul standing underneath it. There was silence, complete and total silence. Then...

"ELLADAN! ELROHIR!" Elrond yelled, looking around madly for his sons.

In the tree above them, the twins sat in shock. They turned towards each other, faces pale. "We're dead." They whispered. "We blew it."

XXXXX

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Elrond yelled at his sons. They were back in his study and Elrond was furious. The twins had never seen him this mad before.

"We weren't trying to get it on her." Elladan whispered, but Elrond didn't seem to have heard him.

"Now they're leaving already and who knows when they'll be back! Galadriel can't even get all the dye out of her hair!" He continued. Elrond sat down at his desk.

"I know how your pranks work." He said in a voice that was, for the most part, calm. "One of you always comes up with the basic plan. The other takes that idea and elaborates it. Then, one of you distracts everyone while the other gets the supplies. One of you stands guard while the other sets up the prank." He paused, looking back up at his sons. "Now, if you were me, what would you do to make this stop?"

"Ground us and pretend it never happened?" Elrohir suggested in a slightly hopeful voice.

Elrond shook his head. "Your grandparents have presented me with a very good plan." The twins looked at each other, not liking the way this was sounding. "Now, if it takes two of you to make the pranks work, the logical solution to this is to separate you. Therefore," They stared at, complete horror on their faces, knowing exactly where this is going. "Therefore, one of you, only one of you, will be accompanying your grandparents back to Lothlorien."

Elladan and Elrohir were silent, still not quite sure this was happening. "For how long?" Elrohir whispered, being the first to find his voice again.

Elrond shrugged. "A few years most likely, with a few visits every year." The twins continued to stare at him, not saying anything.

The room was quiet for several moments, no one talking. Finally, Elrond broke the silence. "Now," he said. "Which one of you wants to go to Lothlorien?"

_Elvish: _

_Ada- Dad_

_Muindor nin- My brother_

**A/N: BUM BUM BUM! The twins have really messed up now! Is there any twin in particular you would wish to see in Lothlorien first, or do my lovely reviews not care?**


	3. Goodbyes and Plotting

**Disclaimer: None of it's mine. **

**A/N: Ok, a BIG thanks to Cowgirl4Christ, who has faithfully reviewed for every chapter! glares at people who don't review Remember, reviews feed my muse!**

Elladan and Elrohir were in their chambers on the morning of Elrohir's departure. Neither of them had anything to say, so they were sitting in an uncomfortable silence. It was only a few hours until Elrohir had to leave.

Elrohir finally broke the silence. "We need to pull a prank on one of them." He said softly.

Elladan turned to stare at him. "Are you mad?" He asked. "Our pranks are what got us here in the first place!" He wasn't sure why his brother would want to get into more trouble.

Elrohir shook his head. "But what if they didn't catch us?" He said, the familiar evil glint in his eyes. "What if they never found out we pulled a prank?"

"And how exactly are we going to pull that off?" Elladan asked. "We're the only ones in Rivendell who prank people! We're..." Elrohir cut him off.

"You're not thinking along the right lines muindor nin." He said. "We're twins, identical twins. Not even Ada and Naneth can tell us apart one hundred percent of the time! We'll visit each other once every six months. What if we switched places on them?"

Elladan stared at his brother, not quite sure what to say. "But whoever is here will risk having Ada or Naneth figure it out." He pointed out. "They would be able to tell the difference."

"But if the one who's here avoided them, using the punishment as an excuse..."

"Then they won't see us enough to figure it out!" Elladan finished. He smiled at Elrohir. "That's brilliant! Now, we should only do it every other visit..."

"Elrohir! ELROHIR!" Glorfindel called, looking for the twin. "It's time for you to leave!" This was the first time that the twins didn't come running out, excited to be going on another trip.

_Although..._ Glorfindel thought, checking in Elrond's study. _I'd be more surprised if he was excited about going._ He sighed and opened the door to their room.

The twins were sitting on the floor, talking in low voices. "Elrohir you have to go." Glorfindel said. The twin didn't seem to have heard him. "Elrohir? ELROHIR!" Elrohir jumped and looked around.

"Oh, it's just you." He said. "I don't... have to go _now_, do I?" He whispered.

Glorfindel nodded. "Everyone's ready to go, they're just waiting for you."

Elrohir sighed, but walked down to the courtyard, Elladan and Glorfindel trailing behind him. When he entered the courtyard, there was a frenzy of goodbyes, ranging from "Come back soon, we'll miss you!" to "Prank anyone in Lothlorien and it'll be the last thing you'll do."

Last to say goodbye was Elladan. He shuffled over to his brother. "Guess this is it then." Elrohir nodded. "Don't forget our plans." He whispered quietly. Raising his voice he said, "Goodbye then Elrohir." Elrohir tried to look depressed and not to laugh as he said goodbye to his brother.

Long after the Lothlorien elves left, with Elrohir riding with them, Elladan stood in the courtyard, a sad, yet slightly evil, look on his face. He seemed oblivious to the sounds of elves celebrating the fact that there wouldn't be anymore pranks for months. Ok well, maybe not. But they probably were celebrating...

Erestor, however, was not celebrating. He was looking at Elladan and seemed to be worried. "This can't be good, this can't be good..."


	4. Quickly Getting Lost

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but I think we all knew that. So, moving on... **

**A/N: SCHOOL HAS STARTED! D: So yeah, updates will be random/ whenever I get a chance.**

It was a great day to travel. The conditions were perfect and nothing was wrong. Yes, anyone could have enjoyed the journey to Lothlorien... except that Elrohir was with them.

"So, where are we now?" He asked for about the hundredth time. "Wait... I know this, I know this... I don't know this. Where are we?"

Celeborn sighed, trying to block out his headache. "We are approaching the border of Lothlorien." He explained. "We should be there soon."

"Oh." Elrohir said, falling silent. It seemed to the elves around him that they would be finally having some peace and quiet. Then, "Are we there yet?"

The elves around him groaned, wondering how they would survive with him in their woods for months and months. "Yes, we're finally here." Galadriel said, very relieved. In front of them were the first trees of Lothlorien. The elves breathed sighs of relief, knowing that now they would have a better chance of escaping the elfling in the woods.

"Can I run ahead?" Elrohir asked. "Please please please please please?"

Galadriel smiled. "Of course." She said. "There should be guards not too far in. Stay with them until we arrive."

Elrohir nodded and raced into the woods. He slowed down though, after realizing that running while trying to look at everything at once just ended painfully. _Where are the guards?_ He wondered. _Shouldn't I have reached them by now? Maybe I strayed off the path! Maybe the guards are somewhere else! Maybe they're looking for me! Maybe..._ Elrohir continued in that line of thought for what seemed like a long time before deciding that he should turn around and head back to the others.

What he didn't realize was that he went off on an angle...

"Where is Elrohir?" Celeborn asked when the group joined up with the guards. "Didn't he join you?"

The captain shook his head. "No, I haven't seen him. Perhaps he got distracted?"

"He is lost." Galadriel whispered. "He veered South by accident while trying to turn back around." She looked at Haldir and his brothers. "Please, will you find him?" She asked. "I fear he will get hurt." The brothers nodded and vanished into the woods.

"Imagine, having to tell Elrond and Celebrian that their son got injured because we weren't watching him!" Celeborn mumbled. "I am _not_ sending that letter to them..."

Elrohir ran through the darkening forest, trying to find the path again. He ran and ran, not knowing where he was going. He stumbled over a tree root, momentarily losing his balance before running off again. Something screeched on his left. Elrohir jumped and ran off in the opposite direction.

Elrohir turned around, trying to see if the screeching thing was following him. His foot caught on a root in front of him and he tumbled down, hitting his head on something and twisting his ankle as he went. He cried out softly and tried to sit up. He felt slightly dizzy and it hurt to move his ankle, but he managed to move over to a nearby tree and lean up against it.

He prayed to the Valar that someone would find him soon. _People must be looking for me... right?_ He thought, trying not to yawn. _I mean, they must be getting... getting worried..._

Elrohir jolted awake, looking wildly around, trying to figure out where he was. Then he remembered: he was in the middle of Lothlorien, hopelessly lost and with a twisted ankle and aching head. He frowned and sat up, listening intently. Was that his name he was hearing? Was that really...?

"Elrohir? ELROHIR!" Yes, it was Haldir! Elrohir smiled and thanked the Valar that he was saved.

"I'm over here!" He shouted, hoping that the searchers would hear him. "Haldir? Haldir I'm over here!"

Haldir and his brothers ran over to him. "Thank the Valar we found you!" He said, kneeling down. "Are you alright? Are you injured anywhere?"

For once Elrohir wasn't annoyed to see Haldir. "My ankle is twisted and I hit my head when I fell down." He said.

Haldir nodded and looked at the injuries, motioning to his brothers to help him carry Elrohir. "We have to take you to Galadriel." He said. "Don't worry Elrohir, it's alright...He looked at the elfling and smiled, seeing that he was struggling to stay awake. "It's alright." He whispered again. "You're safe now, just sleep."

And Elrohir did.


	5. Rules

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it**

**A/N: Ok, I've decided that each six month period when the twins are away will be written as 2 chapters with Elrohir and then 2 chapters with Elladan. Is everyone following me?**

**And I apologize for the delay in this chapter. I'm trying to work on this story plus two others and a series while trying to manage all my school work, so I'm a bit overwhelmed. Expect the next chapter sometime during the next week though!**

**ladyofthecelticland- Hmm... yes, I guess that was a bit of a darker chapter. Luckily there won't be too many chapters like that... just a few.**

Elrohir sighed and looked out the window in the healing wing, trying to remember what it was exactly that had gotten him stuck in one of the beds here, being bored to death. Oh yes, that's right, it was all during his last archery lesson... where he had accidentally shot himself in the foot.

It wasn't his fault it happened; he was waiting for his turn to shoot when a dog ran by, startling so much he had accidentally released his bow. That had led to the creation of his fifth rule:

RULES ELROHIR ELRONDION MUST OBEY AT ALL TIMES WHILE IN THE FOREST OF LOTHLORIEN

1) He must never play pranks of people of Lothlorien

2) He must not wander off by himself

3) He must not chase the dogs around Caras Galadhon

4) He must not climb the tallest trees in the forest

5) He must not have an arrow in his hands unless it is his turn to shoot

Elrohir sighed, wondering how many more rules he would get by the time this 6-month stretch was up. _Well, at least there's only four months left until I get to see Elladan again._ He thought. _Only four months..._

XXXXX

_One month later... _

"Go amuse yourself! Find something to do..." Elrohir didn't pay attention to what Celeborn was saying. He'd heard the speech too many times before, he had it memorized already.

_How am I supposed to amuse myself when I'm banned from doing practically everything in Lothlorien!_ He sighed and tried to come up with something to do. _I could... nope, I'm not allowed to go swimming anymore._ _What about... no, it's not fun without Elladan..._

"Elrohir? Elrohir! Are you paying attention?" Celeborn glared at his grandson. _Sometimes I really worry about him._ He thought.

"Huh?" Elrohir suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh yeah, of course..." He mumbles. "Can I go now?" Celeborn sighed. Elrohir was obviously not getting this, but he had better things to be doing now.

"Yes, you can-" He started. Elrohir ran off before he finished. "Elflings." He muttered, walking in the opposite direction. "They never listen..."

XXXXX

_2 months later_

Elrohir wandered around Lothlorien, trying to come up with something to do. His list of rules was now expanded to include no swimming, going near water and sword practice. That left... school work. And he was NOT in the mood to do math right now. It was a beautiful sunny day, perfect for doing anything an elfling wanted...

That is, if he could come up with something to do.

Elrohir sighed... and accidentally wandered into a tree. "Ouch!" He yelled, rubbing his head. He glared at the tree and continued walking. Up ahead he saw a smaller tree, but still large enough to climb. He quickly scrambled to the top and leaned against the trunk. In his hand he held a small pile of stones. He smiled and casually threw one out, trying to hit the top of a nearby tree. He missed, but that didn't bother him. He threw another and another until-

"Ouch!" A voice below him yelled. "Elrohir? That had BETTER not be you up there!" Elrohir's face paled. It was Haldir. "Come down right now!" He was yelling.

Elrohir climbed slowly down the tree, trying not to shake too much. The last time he had injured Haldir had been last week during sword practice. He had accidentally stabbed him in the leg. It wasn't a deep wound, but enough to keep him off of patrol for awhile.

Which was why he ended up underneath the tree.

And that was why he was not pleased to be seeing Elrohir standing in front of him.

Haldir tried to keep the anger out of his voice, something which was almost impossible with the blood dripping down the side of his face from the gash above his eyebrow. He tried not to get too mad at Elrohir, it was an accident after all. He tried to stay calm and not blow up.

And he failed.

"Why were you throwing rocks?" He yelled. "You couldn't even see who was below you! What if you had hit Celeborn or Galadriel instead of me? Out of all of the stupid, pointless things you could've done to amuse yourself, why were you throwing rocks out of the top of the tree?"

"I don't know." Elrohir mumbled, looking down at the ground. "I guess I just felt like it..." He winced as he realized how that sounded. _You just felt like it? Oh great way to stop him from yelling at you... _He thought angrily.

"You felt like it?" Haldir's voice was deadly quiet now. Elrohir gulped and ran towards Caras Galadhon, Haldir's voice echoing behind him. "I am going to kill you!"

XXXXX

_One month later_

Elrohir sat in a pile of clothes and other odds and ends, trying to figure out what he had to bring back with him. He had been told just this morning that it had been six months already. In Elrohir's mind, it had been the longest six months and elf ever had to endure.

If he strained his ears he thought he could hear the people of Lothlorien celebrating deep in the forest. _But that's not true..._ he thought, shoving some more clothes into his pack. _Is it? I mean, maybe I was a bit of trouble at times, but not enough for them to be celebrating my absence for two weeks..._

Galadriel slowly opened the door to his room, wondering how she was the one ending up doing this. Oh yes, Celeborn was still packing, Haldir was still furious, and everyone else was still celebrating. That left her... She sighed and walked in.

Elrohir was sitting on the floor, surrounded by all his belongings, a sock on his head and a shirt dangling over one shoulder. He looked up as she entered and smiled weakly.

"Will you help me pack?" He asked, trying to stand up. His foot got caught on something in the huge mess and down he went.

Galadriel tried not to laugh and she walked over to he grandson. "Of course." She said, pulling him up. "After all, you need to be all packed up tonight. We leave for Rivendell tomorrow."

Elrohir smiled and bent down to pick up an armful of clothes. "Then we better get started then!" He said gleefully, shoving them into a bag.

Galadriel laughed. "Yes, let's get started!" She said. "We have a lot of work to do…"


	6. Back in Rivendell

**Disclaimer: None of it is mine. **

**A/N: So we finally get to find out what sort of trouble Elladan's been getting into for the past six months. -grin-**

For the first week or so after Elrohir had left, Elladan had stayed in his room, leaving only at night to get food. The inhabitants of the valley were either seriously worried about the separation plan (mainly his parents), overjoyed at not having to worry about pranks (mainly the people who had never been pranked or had been pranked once), or extremely worried about what his revenge would be (the people who had been pranked the most). But when he finally left his room, revenge didn't seem to be anywhere on his agenda.

For the longest time Elladan actually stayed out of trouble. He got to all his classes on time and didn't fool around, pull pranks, or get into trouble. Everyone seemed to think that maybe he really was going to change for the better, maybe stop playing pranks and getting into so much trouble.

Maybe.

But the Valar weren't smiling down on Rivendell at this time, for while Elladan was in his room, he was planning his next step. He wasn't stupid enough to prank someone, but maybe if he could lure some other elflings into the battle for him...

Slowly, Elladan began talking about how much fun playing pranks were- when you didn't get caught that is. He began whispering about how he set it up, how to gather supplies, when to attack. His friends hung on his every word, thinking that if they pulled off a prank, they might be able to pin it on Elladan. Elladan, meanwhile, was feeding them false information, information that would cause their pranks to fail and them to get caught.

Finally, the other elflings sprang their trap. It was a simple prank, one that was designed to trip a person, who would land in a pile of mud. They had it all set and were waiting for an unsuspecting elf to come along. Erestor finally walked through the garden, accidentally setting off the trap. The rope that was supposed to trip him snapped back, catching the elflings along the arms or the face, leaving a bright red mark.

Erestor stumbled through the mud puddle. It wasn't hard for him to find the elflings, who were then hauled off for "questioning" and punishments.

From the shadows, Elladan watched and laughed.

_2 months later_

Elladan sighed, completely bored out of his mind. He was starting to realize that maybe his plan to get his friends in trouble wasn't such a good idea; now he had no one to play with. He sighed again, wondering how he was going to stand the next three months without Elrohir.

Elrond was walking past his room when he heard the sighs. He stopped and poked his head inside. "Elladan is everything alright?"

Elladan looked up and sighed yet again. "I'm fine Ada, I'm just bored!"

"How can you be bored?" Elrond asked. "It's a beautiful day outside! Go play with your friends or something!"

"But Ada my friends don't like me anymore!" Elladan protested. "Not since I told them the wrong-" He stopped, suddenly what he was about to say.

Elrond frowned. "Why wouldn't they like you?" He asked. Suddenly he knew why the elflings had been playing pranks months earlier. "You were the one who talked those elflings into playing the pranks?" He said in a dangerously soft voice. "What did I say about doing stuff like that?"

Elladan squeaked and shot past Elrond. "Elladan? Elladan! Get back here!"

_3 months later_

Elladan collapsed on his bed, completely exhausted. His father had been keeping him busy for the past few months, trying to keep him out of trouble. It had actually worked, but not Elladan was so tired he didn't feel like he could make it down to the dinner table. He just lay on the bed, half asleep.

Elrond had assigned Elladan multiple tasks, from weapon cleaning to helping out in the stables. His mother had assigned him more tasks around the house, including helping in the gardens and assisting the servants. The servants enjoyed this arrangement, loading him down with as much work as possible to make up for all the times their work had been delayed due to the pranks.

Elladan was half asleep when he realized that Elrohir was due back this month. He smiled and tried to figure out how many days until his twin arrived. He jolted up, instantly awake. Elrohir was coming tomorrow? He remembered the "huge" To-Do list he had, comprising mainly of cleaning his room.

Elladan jumped off the bed and got to work. He first put all of the clothes scattered around the room back in the right drawers. Then the toys were returned to the box in the corner. He decided to tackle the closet next, cleaning up old cups, dirty socks, and broken toys. Under his bed he attacked the giant dust bunnies.

Finally, it was done. He smiled and sat down on his bed. Now everything was ready for tomorrow. With that thought in mind he drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Wow, I didn't think I'd get a chance to finish/ post this today, but I did! Sorry it's short though. Remember, reviews feed my muse!**


	7. Back Together

**Disclaimer: Do we really need to go through this? -sigh- None of it is mine, okay?**

**A/N: Wow, I didn't think I'd get a chance to get this up this weekend! Lucky for all of you reviewers out there though! And if you don't get the little snippets about Erestor you need to go back and reread the last sentence in **_**Chapter Three: Goodbyes and Plotting. **_

**ladyofthecelticland- Glad you liked that part! It was rather funny, wasn't it? -grin-**

Elladan rolled quietly over, trying to fall back asleep. A loud noise from outside had woken him up. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. The noise was still there, but now that he was awake he could hear the distinct voices of elves in the courtyard. He tried to get his half-asleep mind to figure out why so many elves would be invading the courtyard. It wasn't a festival, that much he remembered. It wasn't anyone's birthday today. No one was supposed to be coming today...

_Except for Elrohir!_ Elladan jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. He ran through the hall and down the stairs, tripping slightly towards the bottom. He fell down the last few stairs, landing on another elf.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He squealed, quickly getting off the other elf.

The elf on the floor sat up and laughed. "Well, I see you're still clumsy Elladan." He said, pulling his brother into a hug before launching into a huge story about Lothlorien, which consisted of mainly getting Haldir angry and being forbidden to do most everything.

After Elrohir was done Elladan talked about tricking his friends and being stuck with punishments ever since then. After that, they were bored. Normally they would have spent the afternoon concocting a new plan, but since pranks were forbidden they were bored. And the twins being bored usually led to disaster...

XXXXX

_One week later..._

Nothing had happened. The twins had been together for a whole week and nothing had happened yet. The inhabitants of Rivendell were feeling safe. After all, hadn't Elrond banned the pranks? Most everyone was feeling rather happy in Imladris, except for Erestor, but then again, he had been a bit on edge ever since Elrohir left, so no one was worried about him.

Elladan and Elrohir were lying on the floor of Elrohir's room, being completely bored. "See, this is what it's like in Lothlorien." Elrohir mumbled. "I thought coming here was going to be fun!"

Elladan sat up to stare at him. "This can't be what Lothlorien is like! I mean, you have all those new elves to pester! How could you possibly be bored?"

Elrohir glared at him. "I have RULES, remember?" He said. He paused, an evil grin slowing spreading onto his face. "And if you don't think Lothlorien is so bad, why don't we change places now?"

Elladan stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to say. "Are you sure you want to do this now?" Was what he ended up saying. Elladan knew the answer already, so the determined nod from his brother didn't surprise him. Elladan sighed. "Alright, what do I need to know about Lothlorien?"

XXXXX

_One week later..._

Elladan and Elrohir said their goodbyes in the courtyard, Elrohir posing as Elladan and vice versa. So far, no one had suspected them of anything. Well, except maybe for Erestor, but then again he was always twitchy lately...

"Now don't forget all of the rules." Elrohir whispered to his brother. "We don't want to be caught yet."

Elladan nodded. "I know, I know." He said. "I left a list of my remaining chores up in my room and when you need to finish them by. Oh and please don't try to socialize with my friends, alright? I don't them to beat you up..."

Elrohir laughed. "I think I know enough to stay away from elflings who give you death glares every time you walk past." He sighed. "Well, the next six months should be interesting."

Elladan nodded again. "Very interesting." He said before hurrying to catch up with the others, who were already leaving.

Elrohir sighed. "Only six months left..." He mumbled, turning back towards the house. "Only six months left..."

**XXXXX**

**Reviews feed my muse, so please review if you want to see the end of this story! **


	8. Elrohir as Elladan

**Disclaimer: You know, there are only so many times you can say this. -sigh- None of its mine, okay? **

**A/N: Wow, sorry for the huge delay in this chapter. I've had a bit of writer's block, not to mention a VERY busy schedule. I think the long weekend was just what the doctor ordered... And remember, Elrohir is posing as Elladan in Rivendell, so whenever someone is talking to "Elladan", it's really Elrohir. You follow?**

**ladyofthecelticland- Yes, and so it begins... -evil grin-**

Elrohir watched the Lothlorien elves leaving and sighed. Well, Elladan wasn't here to help him anymore. He was on his own. Now, what did Elladan say about the chores...?

"Elladan!" A shrill voice behind him said. Elrohir winced, recognizing the voice of the elleth that was in charge of all of the servants. Now, what was her name...? The elleth was speaking again and he tried to listen to her.

"... I can't believe you didn't finish organizing the cellar before your brother came, that's the first thing you'll do. Then there's weeding to do in the main garden and you still have to help with the laundry in two days..."

Elrohir grimaced as she walked away, having finished her lecture. He headed off towards the cellar, intent on finishing his chores as soon as possible. That all changed, however, when he saw the state of the cellar.

It was obvious that Elladan had tried to organize things. Parts of the stores were neatly set around the walls. The rest were jumbled in the center of the room, everything perch precariously on top of something else. A few things had fallen off the pile and were lying in heaps in around it. Elrohir sighed, silently cursing his brother's short attention span. He looked at the 'mountain' again, shaking his head before starting to separate everything into groups. This was going to take awhile...

XXXXX

_Two months later..._

Elrohir collapsed on Elladan's bed, completely worn out. He had just finished reorganizing the root cellar. The weeding in the garden and helping with the laundry had cut down on the time he could work down there. Now, however, every single cursed chore that his brother had left for him was done. Every. Single. One.

Elrohir had to laugh at the many times he had slipped up and forgot to act like his brother. There were the many times he forgot to respond the name "Elladan", often leaving people wondering if he was going slightly deaf or was just still angry at his punishment. Then there were the occasions when he accidentally walked into his room, or started to get his clothes out to wear. Luckily he usually caught himself before he went out like that.

Then there were the issues that the twins didn't take into consideration when they came up with this stupid plan. For example, his tutors noticed a difference in his work. Elladan was never good at history, yet now he got every answer right. Yet for some reason he was struggling in math, which was always his strong point.

And during weapons training he excelled at the bow, yet struggled with his sword. The instructors couldn't figure it out. They assumed that he had simply been practicing the bow so much in his spare time he neglected the sword. Yet two weeks couldn't cause that much of a difference in his skill... could it?

So now Elrohir was assigned extra time practicing his math and the sword, just when he had finished all of his chores and was looking for some time to do whatever he wanted. He had been hoping that he would have some time to avoid people, to try to figure out how he was going to explain his sudden lack of math and sword skills. He had been planning small bits of mischief he could get into without blowing his cover.

Elrohir sighed and wandered over towards his desk; looking down at the extra math work he had been assigned. He picked up his quill and sat down to work on the problems.

XXXXX

_Two months later..._

Elrohir sat in the top of the tree, trying to catch his breath. He had just done the dumbest thing he could have done. He had pulled a prank on Erestor. That wasn't the mistake though. Pulling a prank on Erestor shouldn't have gotten him into this huge mess. He had pulled many pranks by himself and no one had been able to tell which twin did it, unless Elrohir left his signature. But this time, he messed up. This time, the one time he really had to be careful to be Elladan, he left his signature.

Every time Elrohir left a prank he had been especially proud of, he had left his signature, a simple white feather left floating slowly to the ground after all the damage had been done. Elladan used a brown feather. Both of them had sworn to never use the others feather in order to frame them.

The prank he'd just pulled on Erestor had been wonderful, simply wonderful, a little bit of something involving honey, eggs, flour, and lots of chicken feathers. Elrohir had been so proud of it that without even thinking he rigged it up so it would drop the feather after the prank was done. Erestor had reached up and caught the feather, staring at it silently. Elrohir felt his heart skip a beat. _They were dead, they were dead..._

Erestor looked up to stare at him. "Elrohir?" He asked in an amazed voice. "But... but..." Elrohir didn't give him time to finish that thought. He had run in the opposite direction. And ran. And ran. And ran and ran and ran, until he had found this perfect tree for climbing up and hiding in the branches. Now, if he could only figure out how to get food without leaving the tree, no one would find him...

"Elladan! Elladan get down here! It's time for dinner!" His naneth stood at the bottom of the tree, calling up to him. Standing next to her was a cleaned up Erestor. Elrohir slid down the tree and groaned. This was not good...

XXXXX

_Two months later..._

Elrohir jumped as someone came up behind him. One of the servants walked by, a concerned look on her face. Elrohir breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't Erestor. Elrohir had been rather jumpy and nervous for the past two months, ever since he pulled the prank on Erestor and left his signature behind. He had actually managed to avoid Erestor very well, yet the slight moment of panic whenever someone was walking behind him was making everyone rather worried.

Elrohir was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone come up behind him. He nearly jumped out of his skin, however, when Erestor said, "Ah Elladan, I've been meaning to talk to you." Was it just his imagination or did the Elladan sound like it was emphasized?

Erestor was blocking Elrohir exit; there was no way for him to escape this confrontation. "Umm... he-hello Erestor." He stammered. "Ni-nice to s-see you."

Erestor smiled. "So, Elladan, or should I say Elrohir," Elrohir jumped, but Erestor just continued. "How did you manage to pull it off?"

Elrohir stared at him, not quite understanding. Why wasn't he yelling for his parents and explaining that this was the wrong child? "Umm, well, there was a lot of planning..." Slowly and hesitantly, Elrohir began to explain how they managed to pull it off. Erestor didn't say anything throughout it; he just stood there smiling and nodding.

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me." He said once Elrohir was done. "And I have some suggestions for things you can do..."

**A/N: WOW! Bet you weren't expecting that! Remember, reviews feed the muse!**


	9. Elladan as Elrohir

**Disclaimer: I think you all know this by now, but none of it's mine. **

**A/N: Wow, how was that for the last chapter? I surprised all you guys, didn't I? -grin- Well, now we get to see what sort of trouble Elladan's been getting into! **

**lakcma- Yes, it was a rather interesting twist, wasn't it?** **-grin- Now the real question is -why- isn't he turning Elrohir in? -evil laugh-**

Elladan sighed. Elrohir hadn't been lying about all the rules. Shortly after arriving in Lothlorien he had everyone coming up to him and reminding him of the rules. He was positive that if anyone mentioned the rules again he would scream.

So far the rules had hindered any and all plans he had made before arriving in Lothlorien. He couldn't play pranks, he couldn't antagonize the dogs, and he couldn't climb the insanely high trees. He didn't know how he was expected to survive the next six months. He was beginning to wonder how some of the rules came into being. He knew there was an interesting story behind all of this; he just had to get his brother to talk...

He heard a soft knock on his door. He sighed again and called out "Come in." The door opened slowly to reveal Haldir standing there. Elladan sighed for the third time in two minutes. "Yes, I remember the rules." He started to say in a bored voice. "Rule number one..."

"Elrohir?" Haldir interrupted. "That's not what I was going to tell you."

Elladan blinked. "You weren't?" He asked, clearly shocked. He felt immensely relieved though. Now he wouldn't have to repeat the rules for the 24th time that day. "What did you want then?"

"You're late for your archery lesson." Haldir said before walking out the door. Elladan squeaked and bolted out of the room after him.

It definitely was an interesting lesson, to say the least. Archery had been the one thing he was never the best at. That was Elrohir's job. He always excelled at the sword. His instructors could not understand how two weeks could completely ruin his archery skills. They eventually put it down to a lack of practice, yet how two weeks could ruin his skills were just beyond them. He groaned when he received extra archery lessons with none other than Haldir.

After archery Elladan to his sword lessons, which he was being aloud to have again, due to the fact that "he" needed a lot of help with the sword. However, he astounded the teachers by "having improved so drastically". They praised him continuously, until it got to the point where it was incredibly annoying. Like his archery teachers, they couldn't figure out how he had managed to improve so much. They finally agreed that he must have been sneaking out and secretly working on his skills after his lessons were cancelled. Haldir just stood off to the side and said nothing.

XXXXX

_Three months later..._

Elladan sat at the top of one of the tallest trees in Lothlorien, a history book he was supposed to be studying abandoned and laying on the branch next to him. Elladan was trying to concentrate on not falling off the branch. He had forgotten that Elrohir wasn't supposed to be in the tops of the trees, but the urge to climb the huge trees had made him temporarily forget that. Now, he suddenly realized why this particular rule was set.

Since arriving in Lothlorien, Elladan had managed to convince Galadriel and Celeborn to remove some of the rules, such as the one about no swimming, after proving they weren't needed anymore. However some rules, like the ones relating to archery and climbing trees, they had insisted on keeping. This only made Elladan more determined to find out the stories behind them.

But right now he had a slight problem. The problem was that he had no desire to climb down the tree now that he was at the top of it. He also had no desire to call for help, so he was stuck at the top until someone found him, or he gained enough courage to climb down.

And climbing down did not look like it was going to happen anytime soon.

Elladan tried not to look down. Out of all the stupid things he had done since arriving in Lothlorien, this was the worst. From far below him, he heard a familiar voice calling "Elrohir? That had better not be you I see in the top of that tree!" It was Haldir. "If you don't climb down now, I swear I will go up there and drag you down!" Elladan gulped. Being rescued by Haldir would be far worse than him having to face his fear and climb down. With a small shudder, Elladan began his descent.

Somehow Elladan managed to make it down without falling or seriously hurting himself. When he reached the bottom, he braced himself for Haldir's anger. Surprisingly, it never came. What he did say, however, made Elladan's blood run cold.

"I know who you are, Elladan."

XXXXX

_Three months later..._

So far, Elladan had managed to avoid seeing Haldir again. He had managed to talk his archery instructors into finding someone else to help him. He had managed to avoid the places Haldir usually showed up. He even stayed out of trouble and didn't get lost, so Haldir wouldn't have to come looking for him.

What he forgot to do, however, was to watch out for Haldir when he was around Caras Galadhon.

He had been lucky for the past three months, managing to avoid Haldir. Yet his luck was bound to run out at some point. He had accidentally walked into Haldir on the edge of Caras Galadhon- quite literally actually.

"Ha-Haldir!" Elladan squeaked, backing up a bit until he was up against a tree. "Ni-nice to s-see you."

"Relax Elladan; I'm not going to tell anyone who you are." He said, taking a step closer. He must have seen that Elladan didn't believe him, so he sighed and handed him a short letter.

Elladan cautiously grabbed it and quickly read it over. It was from Erestor...

_Mae govannen Haldir!_

_How are you dealing with the other twin? The one here isn't too bad, yet I have recently uncovered an interesting piece of evidence. It seems the little balrogs have managed to trick us once again. The one you're currently dealing with is actually Elladan, while Elrohir is here in Rivendell. _

_Now, before you tell Galadriel and Celeborn this, think about it carefully. We can use this to our advantage. Or have you forgotten the prank Elrond and Celeborn played on us a century ago? _

_-Erestor_

Elladan looked up from the letter and handed it back to Haldir. "I'm going to kill Elrohir when I see him..." He muttered. "So basically you're using us as revenge?"

Haldir nodded. "You can also think of it as revenge for them separating you two." Elladan rather liked that idea. Yet he was still curious about something.

"What was the prank they played on you?"

Haldir grinned slightly. "That, young one, you're going to have to wait to hear. I'm not telling it to you without Erestor there to back me up. Lucky for you we're leaving today. Have you finished packing?"

Elladan squeaked and ran off to finish packing. Haldir watched him leave. "That's what I thought." He said softly.

**A/N: Looks like there's another elf in on the plan now? And what is the prank Erestor and Haldir mentioned? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out! Remember, reviews feed my muse!**


	10. Plans for Revenge

**Disclaimer: I hope you know this by now, but I don't own anything... **

**A/N: For some reason this chapter just kept annoying me. My muse also seems to be ill, so this took longer than I wanted. Sorry for the delay and I apologize for how pathetic it is:'(**

As soon as Elladan arrived back in Rivendell he went running off to find his twin. Elrohir was in one of their favorite trees; a nice, tall oak situated near the end of the inner courtyard. Elladan quickly scrambled up the tree and joined his twin near the top. "I can't believe you let Erestor of all people catch you!" He said after he had gotten situated on one of the branches. "I can't believe you left your signature!"

Elrohir just shrugged. "Old habits die hard I guess." He mumbled, looking up through the branches. Elladan sighed and shook his head. Sometimes his brother was just exasperating...

Elrohir sat up and looked at his twin, the familiar evil glint in his eyes. "I think Erestor and Haldir owe us a story." He said. Elladan grinned and climbed down the tree, his twin right behind him.

"Oh no." Erestor said, shaking his head. "I am not telling them what their father and Celeborn did to us a century ago!"

"And why not?" Elladan asked innocently. "Its not like people don't already know what happened..."

"You do not need anymore ideas for pranks." Erestor snarled. "Now, Haldir can tell you the story if he wants, but I am not going to encourage him or add any details." Haldir glared at Erestor, a perfect imitation of Elrond, something that caused the twins to start laughing. Erestor in turn glared at him, before sighing and giving in.

"Now, let's see, where to start..." Haldir mumbled.

"It was a century ago, on one of the hottest days of summer." Erestor prompted.

Haldir grinned. "Right after I had won the yearly archery contest!" He said. Elladan rolled his eyes while Elrohir jabbed Haldir with his finger. "Ouch! Alright, so it was the hottest day of summer. Unfortunately for us, we were stuck inside the stuffy library that day. By the end of the day we were hot, dusty, and tired."

"Both of us went back to our rooms to take baths." Erestor said, continuing the story. "What we didn't realize was that all of our towels had been stolen. And neither of us wanted to put back on our dirty clothes."

"But the door leading from our bathing rooms to our bedrooms had been locked." Haldir said. "So we both decided that the only thing we could do was to wait until there was no one in the hall and to sneak down the hall and use that door to get into our rooms. However, when we walked out of the room, a sticky substance poured down on us."

"Followed by feathers." Erestor muttered.

The twins lost it. They collapsed on the ground, laughing hysterically. It took them several minutes before they were calm enough for Erestor and Haldir could continue the story.

"Elrond and Celeborn must have had spies or something, because at that moment the Rangers that were staying here came down the hall. We couldn't see where we were going-"

"-And ended up running right into them. But the worst part is that the Rangers STILL tell that story to anyone who will listen." That started the twins off again. Haldir and Erestor just looked at each other, shrugged, and left the room.

It was quite a few days before the twins could look at Haldir and Erestor without laughing, chuckling, or giggling. When they were finally calm enough to face them, the twins corned Haldir and Erestor in one of the gardens.

"You know, this seems to be a very popular place for playing or planning pranks." Erestor remarked. The twins blushed. It was their favorite place to plan pranks (their favorite oak was just visible in the far corner). It was also where the dye had been dumped on Galadriel and where Erestor discovered their secret.

Haldir grinned. "It is a bit fitting though. After all, we need to talk about extracting revenge on two elves..."

Elrohir shook his head. "Why should we help you?" He demanded. "After all, we'll just get into even more trouble if we pull more pranks!"

Elladan punched him lightly in the arm. "We're helping them because if we don't they'll tell Ada that we're switching places every six months!"

Erestor waited until they had stopped their bickering before speaking. "Now, we can help you with getting ideas and with the supplies, but we'll need you're help to fine tune everything, set it up, and actually pull this off. Besides, just think of this as revenge for sending you away."

The twins grinned, the familiar evil glint back in their eyes. "So, what exactly did you have in mind?" They asked.

Haldir laughed. "Something involving dye, glue, nuts, bread crumbs, and some squirrels and a LOT of nuts." Elladan and Elrohir leaned in closer to listen. This sounded like it was going to be fun...


	11. A Few Years Down the Road

**Disclaimer: You should all know this by now, but none of it is mine!**

**A/N: Well, we're nearing the end of this lovely story. Let's see... after this chapter there's only going to be two more and then an epilogue. I can't believe it's nearly done! And once again, I do apologize for the pathetically short chapter!**

Elrohir dashed through the hall and out into the garden, scurrying quickly up the giant oak tree to where his brother was sitting. He was finally home for good. Their separation had just been lifted.

The two years that had past since they came up with their revenge were uneventful. The twins had decided to lay low for awhile and make sure that no one would suspect them of pulling revenge. However, now that the Lothlorien elves were visiting for a few weeks, the twins, Erestor, and Haldir were all anxious to get their revenge.

Elladan gave his brother a hug. "When you did you return?" He asked. "I can't believe Ada didn't tell me you were returning today!"

Elrohir laughed. "Well I think they wanted to keep us apart for awhile. You know, make sure we weren't planning to extract revenge or anything." He grinned evilly before cracking up and laughing with Elladan.

Oh yes, revenge was going to be sweet...

XXXXX

Later that day, the twins met with Erestor and Haldir at the base of the oak tree to go over the finer details of the plans. All of it was worked out; how it was being set up, who would set it up, where it would be set up, where they would hide, where they would hide all of the supplies...

They only had one problem: They didn't have the squirrels.

"How could you not have the squirrles!" Haldir moaned. They were planning on setting this up that night, so the prank would be tripped the following morning... just in time for the feat being held that night. But without the squirrels there was no way it would work. The squirrels were the central part of the prank. Take away the squirrels and you have no prank.

And without a prank there is no revenge.

"Well, we said we were sorry, but it's kind of hard to keep squirrels locked in your closet for long periods of time!" Elrohir practically yelled. "We'll just catch some tonight, alright? AND you two," he pointed to Erestor and Haldir "are going to help us!"

Elladan tried not to laugh at the looks of pure horror on their faces. However, two hours later when they had the squirrels and were heading inside, he couldn't help laughing at the mud splattered Erestor and Haldir.

"We tried to tell them not to lean so far out on the branch." Elrohir chuckled as they walked down to their room, the box of squirrels held safely under one arm. "But of course, they didn't listen to us. Why is it that they never listen to us?"

Elladan just laughed and shook his head. "That, I do not know." He said. "And I'm afraid we may never find out.

XXXXX

"Quick over- Ouch! Watch where you set that bag!"

"Well, I'm sorry but it's a bit dark out here, in case you couldn't tell!"

"Haha, very funny. Just get over here and tie that string to that tree..."

The twins were down in one of the courtyards, the one with the giant oak tree in fact, setting up their Revenge Prank under the cover of darkness. This was the courtyard that Elrond and Celeborn always walked through in the morning on their way to breakfast. It was the perfect place to set their trap.

The prank didn't take too long to set up. Just some string here, a bag there, the squirrels in this corner... In just about an hour, everything was set up. Just in time too; the sun wasa just starting to come over the mountain...

Elladan and Elrohir quickly scrambled up the oak and waited for Elrond and Celeborn to walk through the courtyard. They didn't see the two elf lords walk by, but they were quickly woken up from their half-asleep state with a loud CRASH! Then, came the screams as the squirrels were released. Then, a horrible silence before...

"ELLADAN! ELROHIR!"

The twins grinned and scrambled down the tree to sneak back into Erestor's library. All they had to do was to wait for the feast to begin and for Elrond and Celeborn to enter for their revenge to be complete.

It was all going to be worth it...


	12. Getting Revenge

**Disclaimer: -sigh- Don't we all know this by now? None of it is mine!**

**A/N: This is the last chapter. I know I had promised two more... but my muse decided to change the ending of my story for me. All we have left is the epilogue. I want to give a HUGE thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far: **_**Cowgirl4Christ, AuroraExecution, LadyOfTheCelticLand, kanefire, AquaRias, Kalisona, Time and Fate, lackam, funkyjazzcat, and Elflingimp.**_** You guys rock!**

The day had started off normally enough. There was no sign of any pranks or mischief anywhere. _Maybe they aren't planning revenge..._ Elrond thought as he walked towards breakfast with Celeborn. _Maybe they really have-_

CRASH! Elrond realized what had happened. The twins had managed to get their revenge.

XXXXX

It goes without saying that the two elf lords spent the day in their rooms, trying to clean up the mess. The problem was that, like most of the twins' pranks, it was extremely difficult to clean up. It was also, by far, the most elaborate prank he had ever seen them pull off. It was bad enough that they dumped bright pink quick-drying glue on top of them, but them a whole bag full of bread crumbs and chopped nuts had come down on top of that. Then three hungry, rabid, insane squirrels were released right over their heads. So what do the squirrels go after first?

That's right: the nuts.

Elrond really had no idea why they included bread crumbs, but he assumed that it had something to do with the fact that his skin now looked like it was crumbling off of him. This was definitely not the way he planned to go to the dinner.

The twins had to have had help in this; he just knew they did. They couldn't have gotten all of the supplies and came up with the idea by themselves. Well, it was possible that they had the idea, but getting the supplies was a different matter. Besides, public embarrassment, especially at an important dinner, was not their style.

Elrond growled in frustration and began pacing his room, having long ago abandoned the thought of trying to remove the bread crumbs and nuts from his skin. Who would be insane enough to help the twins with revenge? Who wanted revenge on both him and Celeborn? Who would want to see two elf lords embarrassed at an important feast? Who would-?

Elrond stopped pacing, having suddenly realized who were behind the whole prank. It was so obvious. He was amazed he didn't get it before. How could he have forgotten The Prank that he pulled off with Celeborn over a hundred years ago?

And now they had gotten their revenge.

XXXXX

"When will they show up?" Elladan whispered to his brother. Elrohir shrugged and continued to stare intently where their parents and grandparents were going to enter. It should be any minute now. Any... minute...

The door as the end of the hall flew open and the two couples walked in. There was dead silence and then... insane laughter.

Celeborn seemed to be controlling himself very well, with only a slight twitch near his eye alerting the bystanders to the fact that he should not be approached. Elrond, however, was used to the reactions the twins' pranks had and did not show any sign of discomfort. He walked over to Erestor, Haldir, and the twins and whispered. "Outside. Now."

The four guilty elves decided it was probably a good idea not to anger him and followed him and Celeborn outside. They had just stepped outside when... CRASH!

A bucket of hot pink quick-drying glue fell on top of them.

Followed by breadcrumbs and chopped nuts.

Which was followed by the squirrels.

Elrond and Celeborn watched in satisfaction as the guilty elves screamed and ran through the courtyard, trying to shake off the mad squirrels. The twins came over to the elf lords, a very dangerous look in their eyes.

Elladan stumbled off to his room, mumbling something like "Death, death, death..." under his breath. Elrohir glared at Elrond and Celeborn before following his brother inside.

Elrond and Celeborn were not really worried. After all, they had gotten the twins with one of their own pranks. The twins wouldn't do anything for a long, long time.

And nothing did happen for a long, long time, so one could argue that the separation did do some good. After Elrond and Celeborn got revenge the twins pretty much ceased their pranks, limiting it to only a few a year, then one a year, then one every few years. After their mother sailed the pranks stopped entirely.

Until a young human boy, called Estel by the elves, came to live at Rivendell and, after awhile, starting pulling his own pranks.

And the twins remembered that they owed two elves a very special little prank...

**THE END**

A/N: Don't worry; I will have an epilogue up in (hopefully) a week or so. Virtual cookies to whoever guesses what will happen in the epilogue.


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: None of it belongs to me. **

**A/N: Well, I've finally finished the epilogue for you guys. I hope you've all enjoyed this story as much as I have.**

Elladan and Elrohir tried not to laugh as they watched Estel, hidden among the leafy branches of their favorite oak tree, dump bags of nuts on top of unsuspecting elves. They had just watched the third elf receive this same treatment, from the safety of Elladan's room, when Elrohir turned to his brother and said, "Elladan, remember when we were just about Estel's age and Ada had to separate us to stop us from pulling pranks on everyone?"

Elladan thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yes, I do." He said. "Remember the revenge we had on Celeborn and Ada?"

Elrohir grinned. "But then he turned around and pulled the exact same prank on us!" His smile slowly faded and was replaced with a thoughtful, and slightly serious, look. "We never did come up with the perfect revenge for that."

Now it was Elladan's turn to grin. "Ah, but I have." He said. He turned away from the window and retrieved a small, wooden box from his closet. Elrohir had to smile when he saw it. It was the box where they had always kept their plans.

Elladan opened it up and began removing papers. Elrohir picked some of them up. Here were their original plans for the revenge they had on Elrond and Celeborn. Beneath it was their ideas for the failed attempt to dye Haldir pink. Below that was...

"Found it!" Elladan's triumphant voice shook Elrohir from his thoughts. Elladan was holding a newer piece of paper in his hands. His eyes darted back and forth as he reviewed his plans. He looked up at his brother. "I came up with the idea right before Naneth..." His voice faltered slightly, but he recovered. "Anyways, after that we..."

"We didn't really do this sort of thing anymore." Elrohir finished, sitting down next to his brother on the bed. He read and reread the plans before saying anything else. "It's a variation on our original revenge on them. Simple, yet utterly brilliant." He laughed softly. "We should do it."

"Tonight?" Elladan asked.

"Tonight."

XXXXX

Elrond sighed and stood up from his desk. The moon had risen about two hours ago, but he was only finishing his paperwork now. It seemed like the stack of work at he had to do was getting larger and larger each day. He sighed again and walked down the hall towards his room.

If he wasn't so tired, he may have heard the soft sounds of someone putting finishing touches on a prank in his room.

Then again, Estel never pulled pranks on him. And the twins, the only ones he had ever needs to worry about, had stopped doing this sort of thing a long time ago. He had even forgotten his moment of joy when his prank was released onto Erestor, Haldir, and the twins. He had stopped checking his door for signs of pranks before walking into his room.

So maybe it didn't matter if he was tired or not. He wouldn't have been worried about pranks anyway.

However, when he did open the door to his room and heard and felt the nut-and-glue mixture fall on top of him, he knew instantly what had happened.

He wiped the mixture off his face and yelled, "ELLADAN! ELRO-" But he never got to finish that thought.

For sitting on top of his bed, was a very hungry looking squirrel...


End file.
